


Can I?

by itsforme



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cause of course Namjoon is an asshat, Jimin isn't judgy, M/M, Yoongi needs somewhere to sleep, but Yoongi's bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforme/pseuds/itsforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, hi. I'm really sorry to wake you- I woke you up right?- but you're the only one on this floor who's opened their door and I was wondering if I could sleep on your floor cause my roommate is a loud drunk fucker and I have early finals tomorrow and if I stay in that room I won't get any sleep tonight. So, yeah, can I?"</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>It's finals week, Namjoon is an asshat, and Yoongi gets lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on here (I'm lost as hell). Be gentle.

It's finals week.

It's finals week and Yoongi has a Photography final tomorrow at 8 in the morning.

It's finals week and Yoongi has a Photography final tomorrow at 8am and it's currently 2:45am.

It's finals week and Yoongi has a Photography final tomorrow at 8am and it's currently 2:48am, but instead of sleeping Yoongi is toting his blanket while knocking on every door on his dorm floor in an effort to find somewhere to sleep because Kim Namjoon is a fucking asshat who can't keep it in his pants.

Yoongi has never hated him more

It's approaching 2:50 and Yoongi is ready to drop dead and sleep in the hallway when the door he's knocking on opens to reveal a brown haired boy who doesn't look old enough to have a permit, much less be in college, rubbing his eyes and looking confused as all get out.

Yoongi doesn't even know the guy so he definitely doesn't find it endearing.

"Uh, hi. I'm really sorry to wake you- I woke you up right?- but you're the only one on this floor who's opened their door and I was wondering if I could sleep on your floor cause my roommate is a loud drunk fucker and I have early finals tomorrow and if I stay in that room I won't get any sleep tonight. So, yeah, can I?"

Yoongi tries his best not to fidget as the boy continues to stare at him and in the silence that follows, the red head is tempted to take back his request and take his chances out in the hallway.

"Yeah, sure. Come in."

Yoongi stumbles in after his new savior and promptly dumps himself on the floor beside his bed, blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. "May you live a long and prosperous life my friend, name's Yoongi by the way." The red headed man offers a hand out of his cocoon and smiles when he feels warm, chubby fingers enclose his own.

"Uh, thanks. I'm Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Well Jimin-sshi, I'm gonna sleep now. I'll see you in the morning," Yoongi mutters as he tugs his blanket over his head, eyes already fluttering close.

"Uh, sure. Lights?" Jimin asks, already moving towards the light switch.

"Don't care," the motionless lump on his floor grumbles, "Night Jimin."

Jimin turns off the light switch. "Night Yoongi."

-*-*-*-*-*-

Yoongi wakes up to a persistent buzzing against his right thigh and groans as he reaches into his pocket to hit the snooze button.

"You might not want to do that. What with that early final that you'd probably miss."

"Kiss my ass, Park Jimin," Yoongi replies as he stretches out on the floor.

"Wow, you remember who's floor you're on? I'm surprised."

"Well this isn't exactly an everyday occurrence, plus you're cute, so yeah," Yoongi responds, looking back at Jimin in time to see the pink that now dusted the brunette's cheeks. He grins.

"But yeah, I should go before I'm late," Yoongi resigns as he kicks off his comforter and stands before bending to pick it up and fold it. "Thanks for harboring me."

"It's nothing," Jimin says from where he's now hiding behind his laptop screen.

Yoongi only spent a night on the guy's floor, he definitely doesn't think that's absolutely fucking adorable.

He still smiles hard enough for his cheeks to hurt a bit though.

"Bye Jimin. Thanks again," Yoongi says as he walks to the door, blanket tucked under his arm.

"Bye Yoongi-sshi, good luck on your finals," Jimin says with a wave, face still hidden.

If Yoongi smiles a bit too much on his way back to his room and then to his digital photography classroom, no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915733/can-i-romance-yoonmin-collegeau-jimin-bts-suga


End file.
